Fading like a flower
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Todas as vezes que te vejo quero me esconder, ou sair, mas quando nos vemos parece que não consigo sair do lugar. E toda vez que você vai embora eu me sinto como uma flor que murcha... Afrodite POV.


_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem aos seus criadores. A música é "Fading Like a Flower" da banda Roxette._

_**Sumário:** "Todas as vezes que te vejo quero me esconder, ou sair, mas quando nos vemos parece que não consigo sair do lugar. E toda vez que você vai embora eu me sinto como uma flor que murcha..." - Afrodite POV._

* * *

**Fading like a flower**

Belo, forte, impecável. Esse sou eu, Afrodite. Nada pode abalar a minha confiança, e mesmo depois de tantas coisas que me condenariam às chamas do inferno, aqui estou, entre os que compõem a companhia de ouro de Atena. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, e me orgulho disso.

O que nenhum ser vivente sabe, no entanto, é que também tenho minhas covardias. Bom, talvez Atena saiba, porém, menina que ela é, não entende a dimensão do que sinto toda vez que meus olhos avistam esse homem.

_In a time_

_When the sun descends alone_

_I've ran a long long way from home_

_To find a heart that's made out of stone_

Sempre vivi sozinho, e me orgulhei da minha auto-suficiência. Nunca precisei de ninguém, nunca considerei sequer que fosse precisar do amor de outros. O meu por mim já bastava.

Até que o conheci.

Amaldiçoado o dia em que deixei que meu coração se agradasse do seu jeito cru de ser e pensar. Do seu conceito de poder e justiça, da sua presença tão forte e por vezes até dominadora. Do seu riso de menino atentado, hoje oculto pelas feições de homem feito.

_I will try_

_I just need a little time_

_To get your face right out of my mind_

_To see the world through different eyes_

Depois que voltamos do inferno, tentei vida nova. Tentei ser apenas o que deveria ser, um guerreiro de Atena. Tentei esquecer o tanto que até as suas piadinhas infames me faziam falta. Eu tentei, de verdade.

_Everytime I see you, oh, I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Everytime you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_

Evidentemente não consegui. Todas as vezes que te vejo quero me esconder, ou sair, mas quando nos vemos parece que não consigo sair do lugar. E toda vez que você vai embora eu me sinto como uma flor que murcha...

_Tell me why_

_When I scream there's no reply_

_When I reach out there's nothing to find_

_When I sleep, I break down and cry_

E me pergunto, por quê me sinto assim? Não é como se achasse que você tem algo a ver comigo. Você nunca me chamou de amigo. Não há nada, simples assim. E por algum motivo isso me afeta terrivelmente. Confesso, matando o que resta do meu orgulho... que já derramei algumas lágrimas por isso.

_Everytime I see you, oh, I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Everytime you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_

_Fading like a rose..._

_Fading like a rose..._

_Beaten by the storm..._

_I'm talking to myself, getting washed by the rain_

_It's such a cold, cold town..._

_It's such a cold town..._

Sinto a chuva bater com fúria nas minhas costas. Em segundos estou completamente ensopado, mas não ligo. Talvez essa água fria sirva para me fazer sentir outra coisa que não seja essa falta maldita do que nunca tive.

"Vai ficar doente."

Estou tão cansado disso tudo que nem o som da sua voz a falar comigo - veja bem, comigo - consegue me tirar uma reação. Não quero saber. Não quero te ver. Porque todas as vezes que te vejo... ah, eu não vou nem conseguir sair daqui mesmo, e logo você vai embora para o seu templo e eu vou ficar aqui, a mesma rosa murcha de sempre.

_Everytime I see you, oh, I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

_Everytime you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower..._

"O que você está resmungando aí, Afrodite?" - Sinto você se aproximando, o que quer afinal? - "O que você tem?"

Nossos olhos se encontram. Você não entende, não é? E não vou ser eu a te explicar. Você não tem nada com isso, é problema meu. Se eu te disser como me sinto, você me mata. Tens jeito de quem faria isso mesmo.

"Ande sair dessa chuva, acho até que já está doente!" - Sem paciência, como sempre - "Vem logo, cazzo! Esse povo é maluco mesmo..."

Você me arrasta para dentro do meu próprio templo, e para dentro do meu quarto. Meu sonho? Bom... não exatamente. Não desse jeito, comigo todo molhado e descomposto, com vontade de sumir, enquanto você resmunga coisas que me fazem agradecer por não entender italiano.

"Tira essa roupa. Vou te arrumar um banho quente." - A sua ultima olhada me faz tremer da cabeça aos pés, acho melhor obedecer - "É cada uma..."

Como pragueja esse homem... é aí que me dou conta da ordem que você deu, e de que é você bem aí, dentro no meu banheiro, enchendo a minha banheira com água quente e mexendo nas minhas coisas. O que vou fazer? Me apresentar gloriosamente nu e inocentemente te fazer cair na banheira junto comigo?

Não. Não quero morrer hoje.

"Vai ficar aí parado? Não fez o que mandei e está molhando o chão com essas roupas."

O que está fazendo, Câncer? Está maluco? Tirando as minhas roupas desse jeito? Isso só pode ser sacanagem, só pode...

"Que é isso? Está com vergonha? De mim?" - A sua risada é maléfica, sabia? - "Entra na banheira, vai... não enrola, você está gelado!"

A água está no ponto. Como você decidiu se sentar bem aí, do meu lado, faço o que posso para me manter decente: abraço os joelhos e me deixo ficar um pouco, sentindo a água normalizar a temperatura do meu corpo.

"Quer falar?"

Se eu quero falar? Não. Sem essa. O que eu poderia possivelmente falar com você?

"Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. E estou achando que essa coisa sou eu. Então, quer falar?"

Você é bem arrogante mesmo. Então já acha que é você quem está me incomodando? Bom, está sim. E muito. Você não dar a mínima para a minha existência me incomoda horrivelmente, tá legal? É isso mesmo.

"Eu... não sei se devemos falar sobre isso."

"Por que?"

"Porque sim."

"Isso não é resposta."

"É a resposta que eu tenho."

"Afrodite..." - Nunca te vi suspirar, você deve estar cansado mesmo - "Desde que te conheci, nunca te vi baixar os olhos para nada. Nunca te vi falhar um movimento, ou perder o brilho nos olhos. Alguma coisa mudou, alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu não sou idiota..." - Sua mão no meu queixo me faz olhar diretamente no seu rosto - "Já percebi que isso acontece toda vez que eu apareço na tua frente. Agora me fala, te fiz alguma coisa? Te chateei? Se fiz isso, me desculpe, seja o que for não tive a intenção."

Nunca pensei que ouviria você se desculpar com ninguém, especialmente quando não fez nada. Acho que o mundo deve estar para acabar... Devo te dizer algo, você está com uma cara de cortar o coração. Está preocupado de verdade. Mas o que vou dizer?

"Vo... você não fez nada. Está tudo bem. Eu só ando meio..."

"Ah, pára com essa merda e me fala logo o que foi, pra eu poder fazer alguma coisa!"

"Não, não..." - Como é que eu te falo isso? - "Você não fez nada, não é nada disso..."

"Tá, tá, va bene, então me fala o que eu não fiz..." - Você não desiste mesmo. Se eu falar bem rápido, será que morro mais rápido também?

Inspiro, agora falo. Coragem, Afrodite. Ele quer saber.

"Eu..." - Quero sumir.

"Fala. Logo."

"EuAchoQueToApaixonadoPorVocê" - Saiu tudo de uma vez, e trato logo de esconder a minha cabeça nos joelhos.

Meus cabelos. Você está alisando meus cabelos. Sinto a sua mão, quente, tocar as minhas costas enquanto você alisa as mechas, isso está realmente acontecendo? Eu não sei se quero levantar a cabeça e te olhar.

"Afrodite?"

E agora? Não tem jeito, vou ter que te encarar. Confesso que me sinto mais leve, que mesmo que você me xingue ou me odeie daqui para a eternidade, mesmo assim acho que agora vou poder continuar a minha vida.

"Olha pra mim?"

Eu olho. Você tem o rosto sereno. Ainda está mexendo nos meus cabelos. Eu não sei o que te dizer mais.

"Quero que me escute, está bem? Eu também gosto de você. Não achei que fosse possível isso acontecer, tanto é que me mantive à distância. Eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias assim, sem te dizer isso. Mas tenho te visto triste, e já faz tempo. Sei que jamais te disse uma palavra de amizade, mas te considero, e muito. É em nome dessa amizade que te digo, gosto de você. Não quero te ver triste. Não sei se posso dizer que estou apaixonado por você, seria leviandade minha fazer isso agora. Acho que nem sei o que é isso, afinal, não fui criado para amar ou ser amado. Mas gosto de você, Afrodite, e estou feliz em saber que você gosta de mim."

Eu sei que em qualquer lugar do mundo isso é um tremendo fora, mas estou feliz. Você me aceita. Gosta de mim. É meu amigo. Está aqui, secando as minhas lágrimas e aliviando a minha alma, provando que é um homem com alma que se preze. Me dando o privilégio de experimentar a sua gentileza. Depois de tudo o que já passei, sei garantir que isso vale muito mais que ouro.

"Me dá um abraço?" - Não tenho mais vergonha, então peço o que me vem ao coração.

E você não me nega. Me envolve os ombros no seu abraço quente, apóia seu queixo no topo da minha cabeça, eu juro que não tem nada mais confortável nesse mundo.

"Se qualquer dia desses eu sentir por você o que você sente por mim, Afrodite... esse vai ser o dia em que eu serei o homem mais abençoado do mundo."

* * *

_Aeeee Mask & Dite! Eu amo! Mas não consigo escrever melosidades com eles, não sei, acho que é o jeito de machão do Mask que me bloqueia. Mas taí. Hoje foi o dia... eu sei que tenho coisas paradas - aqui tenho G Files - mas é que está difícil dar continuidade quando tem outras coisas na minha cabeça... é isso, fui, obrigada por lerem!_


End file.
